What do the following two equations represent? $-2x+3y = 2$ $-12x-8y = -2$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-2x+3y = 2$ $3y = 2x+2$ $y = \dfrac{2}{3}x + \dfrac{2}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-12x-8y = -2$ $-8y = 12x-2$ $y = -\dfrac{3}{2}x + \dfrac{1}{4}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.